1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a photosensitive polysiloxane composition, more particularly to a positive photosensitive polysiloxane composition including a polysiloxane and a urethane (meth)acrylate compound having at least six (meth)acryloyl groups in a molecule. This invention also relates to a protective film formed from the photosensitive polysiloxane composition, and an element containing the protective film.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, in the field of semiconductor industry, liquid crystal displays, and organic electroluminescence displays, it is required that the pattern details in photolithography process be higher due to element miniaturization.
Positive type photosensitive materials with high resolution and high sensitivity are adopted to obtain miniaturized patterns via exposure and development. The positive type photosensitive material containing a polysiloxane composition has been widely used in the art.
JP 2008-107529 discloses a photosensitive resin composition capable of forming a cured film. The photosensitive resin composition includes a polysiloxane, a quinonediazidesulfonic acid ester, and a solvent. The polysiloxane contains an oxetanyl group or a succinic anhydride group, and is obtained by subjecting a silane monomer containing an oxetanyl group or a succinic anhydride group to hydrolysis and partial condensation. The polysiloxane is formed with a hydrophilic structure via a ring-opening reaction during copolymerization, and thus has high dissolution in a dilute alkali developer. However, the sensitivity of the photosensitive resin composition is inferior and is not acceptable in the art.
It is still required in the art to provide a photosensitive resin composition which can be used to form a protective film having superior sensitivity which is acceptable in the art.